Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the sixth Wiggles video, and also the first Christmas video. It was released on October 13, 1997. The original case had a green and red background, with the original cast, with their color coded shirts: Greg in Yellow, Anthony in Blue, Murray in Red and Jeff in Purple. Henry the Octopus is wearing his second costume (in the real video, his third), Dorothy is wearing her third costume (in the real video, her fourth), Wags in his first costume (in the real video, his second). And Captain Feathersword is on the cover, between Jeff and Dorothy. It was re-released in 1999 - Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (re-release), with Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer cut out but wasn't cut out on the Disney release Synopsis Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics. Song List #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Overture #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australia 1997 version and UK Disney 1999 version only) #Here Comes Santa Claus #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto Us This Holy Night #Feliz Navidad #Jingle Bells #The Beach Christmas Style #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Dorothy's Dance Floor (instrumental) #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Bonus TV Song #Reindeer Express Deleted Scenes * Murray and Greg talk about Santa's reindeer, especially Rudolf. * The Wiggles are with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Greg asks Dorothy to sing "Here Comes Santa Claus" with them. * Greg teaches everybody the dances for "Go Santa Go" and then he reads a poem called "If You See Santa". * Dorothy asks Wags and Henry where the Wiggles are and Henry says they're out for a ride in the Big Red Car. So Dorothy suggests to dance to "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" while she and the others become the Wiggles' fill ins. * The Wiggles are back and ready to do a finger-play called "Christmas Star". * Greg and Anthony are planning a surprise for Santa Claus. Murray and Jeff arrive and say that they're ready and when Santa Claus arrives the Wiggles give him a clap. * After Santa Claus leaves, Henry the Octopus arrives and asks the Wiggles to do his Christmas dance. * Jeff talks to Greg who are both wearing crowns about the song "Jeff's Christmas Tune". * In the prologue of "Away in a Manger", the Wiggles and Dorothy pick up Jeff who is sleeping. In the epilogue, the Wiggles wake him up. * Greg and Anthony talk about three different kinds of expresses, the Pony Express, a train called the Polar Express and Santa's Reindeer Express. * Greg introduces "Silent Night". Plot Snow Globe graphic (Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas - barely half a minute The Wiggles introduce themselves, and we love to wish you a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. (Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Title Card) Song 2: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer Title Card) Song 3: Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australian 1997 version and UK 1999 version only) - with a female kid dressed up as Rudolf. Santa Claus also appears. After the first time around, Greg asks everyone to put on their antlers, so everyone puts their open hands to their heads to imitate a reindeer. At the end of the song, they all dance around in a circle acting like Rudolf and the other reindeers. (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card) Song 4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card) Song 5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily On High Title Card) Song 6: Ding Dong Merrily on High - an instrumental featuring the mascots and the kids - no Wiggles (Christmas Star Title Card) Song 7: Christmas Star - a really short song Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity scene. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids) is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alica is playing a cow. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card) Song 8: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Feliz Navidad Title Card) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguana guys Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, it's uh. Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Feliz Navidad!" Song 9: Feliz Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it. So let's all sing a long about a sleigh. Song 10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was so real; he reaches down for his shoe, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card) Song 11: Christmas Picnic- beachside Note: The music in the song is the goodbye dance song from Wake Up Jeff! (Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus Title Card) Song 12: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card) Song 13: Henry's Christmas Dance Dorothy's Dance Floor Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is a tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a line dance. Murray makes a growling sound, but Anthony corrects him and says it's not a lion dance, it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee-ha! The fourth dance style is Irish Dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite. Ta-daaaaaa! Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card) Song 14: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) - This has just about everybody dancing Captain is groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much. Greg says captain ate five plates and that three buttons popped loose. (Its a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword Title Card) Song 15: Its a Pirate Party on the Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger) Song 16: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags. It's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all present. They are just like Murray's; bones. When they find out that they have the same present they lower their heads but Anthony says that he'll like them anyway so their long faces turn upside down. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! The Wiggles and Wags laugh. (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card) Song 17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card) Song 18: Silent Night (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas - About 10 seconds the song goes. The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Close with "Jeff's Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits. Cast * The Wiggles - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeane Ashley * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Maritn * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke * Wags' Voice - Mic Conway * Santa Claus - Jonathan Mil * Iggy - Graeme Haddon * Ziggy and Frank - Edward Haddon * Iggy, Ziggy and Frank's Voices - Paul Paddick * Feliz Navidad Dancers - Larissa Wright, Reem Hanwell, Elyssa Dawson, Kristen Knox, Rhiannah Kitching and Shannon Smith The Kids * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Emma Ryan * Sian Ryan * Sofia Silvestrini * Leonardo Silvestrini * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Anthony Silvestrini * Georgia Munro-Cook * Ceili Moore * Alyssa Bryce * Ashleigh Johns * Laura Tilt * Natasha Petracic * On the album at the top it has The Wiggles Logo from 1991-1996 but on the video it has the current logo. Production The production of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas was all started in 1996. On that year, it was the time when they first recorded the album. The next year after when they have finished The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles have started to work on the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video. There have been 19 songs that have been filmed for the video. Release Dates ''Original Release *'Australia': October 13, 1997 Re-release *'Australia': October 11, 1999 *'United States': October 24, 2000 *'United Kingdom': November 1, 1999 Album The album of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" was released on September 6, 1996. CD Songs'' *Reindeer Express This song was filmed as a bonus music video and transferred to a Christmas Special on ABC TV on December 25, 1997 including its short clips where each Wiggles shows each friend their presents. Gallery See here Promo Photos WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture. WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture as different pose. TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles doing their finger pose. TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture. DorothytheDinosaurinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture. WagstheDoginWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Wags in promo picture. HenrytheOctopusinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Henry in promo picture. CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. WagstheDoginWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.JPG|Another Wags promo picture. CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture. TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture GoSantaGo-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony, Santa and the kids in promo picture of "Go Santa Go" FelizNavidad-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and the Feliz Navidad dancers. TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUKFullCover.JPG|UK VHS Cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSVideo.jpg|US DVD or VHS cover WagsinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|Wags in promo picture #3 TheWiggleFriendsin1997.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture DorothyandRosie.png|Dorothy and her teddy bear, Rosie in a promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVideoPoster.jpg|A video poster in Powerhouse Museum Trivia *This is the first Christmas video. *This is the first time the Wiggles have the current logo (previously debuted in Wiggledance! Live in Concert) on their shirts and belt buckles. *This is the first Wiggles video to make use of 3D animation techniques, that the director Dean Covell even gets a separate credit for that. *Murray's daughter Georgia is seen in "Ding Dong Merrily on High", "Christmas Star" and "Unto Us This Holy Night". *In the album, Anthony said that in octopus language, Bree-bop means hello, and Yoop means goodbye. *The Wiggles have their own arrangement of "Here Comes Santa Claus." and it's also heard on the companion CD called "The Spirit of Christmas 1998". *It is revealed that there are three versions of this video. One is 1997 and the other two are 1999, especially when one was released in the United Kingdom where "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and "Wiggly Christmas Medley" were both sung. In the American release, the song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" was cut out which was the same thing as the Australian 1999 re-release and it's also revealed that it's the same as the Britain release but edited. *Photos of the Wiggles and friends on set are shown on the internet since 1997. *A beach scene of the Wiggles tearing down the sandcastle was filmed forwards, but the editors made it backwards to look like when they were supposedly building it before it leaded to a scene of Jeff sleeping. *"Have a Very Merry Christmas" was originally sung on a TV promo aired in 1996 about the Christmas album. * At the part where we see Jeff asleep after we see his dream when the other Wiggles run over to him and notice he's asleep Murray carries the Red Starry Guitar with him. That's why this, "Reindeer Express" and the never-before-seen clips of the TV song were filmed at the same time. * The Wiggles aren't seen in "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" until 2011's "It's Always Christmas With You!". * "Scotland the Brave" is played on piano when Dorothy does some Scottish dancing. * In "Wags Is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree", Anthony, Jeff and Murray are nowhere to be seen except the Christmas tree background. * Anthony's brother Paul makes a sound cameo in a bonus clip where Jeff is sleeping and waking up. * The color of the letter 'I" for the Wiggles logo is in purple when the toy robot pushes the cart. * "Unto Us, This Holy Night" and its prologue, "Away in a Manger", the deleted scene of "Reindeer Express", "Silent Night" were filmed at the same time because Jeff's keyboard is seen. * In a deleted scene for Reindeer Express, Anthony mentions a book called "The Polar Express". That story was later made to a movie in 2004. Murray plays the Red Starry Guitar in this song, but the music only features acoustic. In the same bonus song, a blanket is seen in Jeff's pocket which he'll be using it later for one of the bonus clips. * In "Christmas Picnic", Murray wears a paper crown after Captain Feathersword arrives on the beach. * In the original 1996 version of "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword", Murray plays the Epiphone Casino guitar and Jeff plays the key-tar. * Leonardo Silvestrini is credited as elf but he wasn't shown in the title of the song or "Go Santa Go" or "Jeff's Christmas Tune". Some people think that he was probably shown in a deleted song: "Reindeer Express". * According to Larissa Wright on the 2010 interview with Clare Field, she auditioned for this video when she was 15 years old. * According to a never-before-seen clip starring Jeff and Dorothy, Dorothy's teddy bear's name is Rosie. * Anthony plays "Joy to the World" on trumpet in one never-before-seen clip while in another, Murray and Henry play "Jingle Bell Rock" on Red Starry Guitar and drum. * In a never-before-seen clip, Murray says he got new guitar strings but in the bonus song: "Reindeer Express", he is not seen getting them because he already put them on the Red Starry Guitar. * Another never-before seen clip starring Greg and Captain Feathersword reveals that the name of Captain Feathersword's pirate ship is called the S.S Feathersword. * On Wags' bone, there is a card that says "To Wags, from Santa". Goofs *On the front cover, The Wiggles don't have their logo on their shirts. In the video, they do. This could be because the picture was taken in 1996 and the back cover was taken in 1997. *During Jingle Bells, the boomike is visable. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:1997 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Non-DVD Releases Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Pre-TV series videos Category:Wiggle Previews